


Ravenous

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Creampie, F/F, Foreplay, Futanari, Kissing, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Prompt Fic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Smut, Succubus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Aika Kiryuu was special. Namely because she was half-human, and half-Succubus, and with all the powers of one.A talent Aika more than gladly put to good use.





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned for this to be longer, including Koneko, Xenovia and Irina, Murayama and Katase, and Sona. But writing Futanari is like pulling teeth with me for some reason, so I was only able to get Asia's scene done.
> 
> That said, please enjoy~

_'Hm... B-Cup... she looks like a C... ooh, black lingerie in school~? How daring~'_

Aika Kiryuu smirked to herself as she sat behind her desk, idly tapping her fingers against the smooth wood as she awaited the teacher's arrival. It was the first class of the day, the morning sun peering through the glass windows and making many of the female students squirm from the annoying glare. Aika sat next to the window, deliberately in such a spot that many of her fellow classmates would be blinded, allowing her to ogle them without being caught.

Unlike her human classmates, Aika was special – even more special than many of the Devils in the school. Namely because she was a half-human, half-_Succubus _hybrid. She had a fairly cliché background, her mother being a Succubus that fell in love with her human father, and they had her and settled down to live normal lives.

Personally, Aika found it almost humorous how generic her parents' love story was.

While hybrids were generally looked down on, Aika liked to think she got the best of both worlds. Her human half allowed her to conceal herself from the Devils at the school, able to pass off as a mere human to even Maou-class beings (assuming they didn't look _too_ closely and she maintained some distance). On the other hand her Succubus half gave her innate magical talent, and mastery over seduction. She could turn a human into putty within a minute, if not seconds, just with a single kiss.

Of course, being a Succubus did have its downsides. Mainly being horny _all the damn time_. Thankfully she could easily lure any number of unsuspecting humans, fuck them, and then wipe their memory and send them on their way, the Devils overlooking the town none the wiser. After all, Succubi were rare nowadays after many of them died during the Great War, so why would anyone look for one in Kuoh of all places?

The sound of the door sliding open drew Aika's attention, a faint smirk crossing her lips at the sight of Asia Argento. Her cute little friend. There was something so painfully innocent about the girl that drove Aika into a frenzy, a burning need inside her to simultaneously corrupt her and love her. It was maddening. And more than once Aika had to drag an unsuspecting classmate off to the bathrooms to 'release' her lust, after having been near Asia for too long.

And with Issei Hyoudou off school today – a cold, she idly recalled – this was her chance.

Aika was snapped from her thoughts as the first bell rung, and the teacher entered a few seconds later, signalling the start of class.

…

Around ten minutes into the lesson, Aika couldn't restrain herself any longer.

Using her magic as subtly as possible, Aika slipped a 'string' of it over to Asia, discreetly influencing her thoughts. It was a basic trick used by most of the supernatural, used to coerce unknowing humans into thinking certain things. Such as upon entering a store, thinking they actually don't need anything, or after meeting a stranger in an alley it was actually an undercover cop; someone to trust.

In this case Aika simply amplified its power, overcoming Asia's natural mental defences and making her think she needed the bathroom. For a minute Asia didn't act on the thought, shifting and squirming in her seat as if she genuinely needed the toilet, before finally raising her hand.

''U-Um, sensei... may I go to the bathroom?''

''Hm? Very well, but be quick. We're going to start our study of Archimedes soon.''

''H-Hai!''

Asia quickly left the room, clearly eager to get back to learning even when under the influence of Aika's magic. The half-Succubus waited for a few moments before using her magic again, this time making the teacher more willing to accept requests. Her plan set, Aika raised her own hand.

''Sensei... I need the bathroom.''

''Haah... fine, be quick then. And no loitering.''

Aika grinned and nodded, quickly slipping out of the classroom and heading towards the bathrooms. She got there just in time to see a flutter of blonde hair as Asia entered, and a quick scan of the area revealed nobody else was in the bathrooms. The thought only made Aika grin wider, a burning heat bubbling in her stomach and gathering at the base of her spine, her tail begging to be released; thought she didn't dare in a school of Devils. Best be safe than sorry.

The perverted girl reached the bathroom, quietly pushing the thick wooden door open before closing it behind her, laying her hand against the wood. After a second a seal appeared beneath her palm, effectively locking the door. It was a basic application of existing magic, essentially making any human who approached the door 'believe' that it was actually out of order, a thought reinforced by the fact the door was locked. It also had the 'convenient' side-effect of stopping any sound from escaping.

Turning around, Aika grinned as she found Asia standing in the middle of the modest bathroom, looking around in confusion. The effects of her magic were wearing off, leaving the nun unaware of why she was even there in the first place.

''Huh...? Kiryuu-san?'' Asia tilted her head at her, confused. ''Um... d-do you know why I came here?''

Aika grinned widely, quickly crossing the distance between them and wrapping her arms around Asia, pulling their bodies flush against each other's. ''Hm, well you said you wanted to meet me here.''

''I-I did?'' Asia frowned, visibly trying to recall ever saying that, but too innocent to believe that Aika was tricking her.

''Hmhm~'' Aika giggled, boldly letting her hand rest on Asia's cute butt – eliciting a cute squeak from the airheaded maiden as the Succubus gave it a playful squeeze. ''You did.''

She pushed Asia against the row of sinks, subtly pumping magic into her fingertips and trailing them along Asia's thigh, earning a quiet mewl from the innocent girl as sparks of pleasure tickled her. Aika moved her other hand up to Asia's side, cupping her round breast through her shirt.

''You're so sexy, Asia-chan~'' Aika purred into the blonde's ear, voice laced with honey. ''What's this pervert to do, when you're always teasing me~?''

''H-Huh...? K... K-Kiryuu-san... ah...'' The nun shivered, blushing darkly when Aika kissed her on the neck. ''N-No... this isn't right...''

Aika smirked, pulling back from her neck and instead capturing Asia's lips – muffling the blonde's squeak. Without missing a beat the Succubus pushed her magic into Asia's mouth, pumping the nun full with her aphrodisiac-like energy. The effects were instant; Asia moaned lewdly and shuddered, going limp for a brief second before she caught herself, her already-weak struggles dimming into nothing.

By the time Aika pulled back from the long kiss, Asia's eyes were hazy and unfocused, her face flushed pink and fingers twitching incessantly liked she was on a caffeine rush. The half-Succubus didn't waste any time, promptly reaching out and unbuttoning Asia's white shirt, all but tearing the buttons off – a grin stretching across her face as Asia's gloriously perfect breasts were exposed, clad in an innocent white bra.

''Kukuku...'' Aika chuckled lowly to herself, keeping one hand on Asia's nice ass while pushing the blonde's white bra up, allowing her round breasts to bounce free. ''Bon appétit~''

Asia tipped her head back and moaned as Aika dove in, wrapping her lips around Asia's pretty pink nipple and sucking. Her free hand quickly came up and groped the blonde's other breast, her nimble fingers eagerly squishing Asia's boob in her grip. The softness was unlike anything she had ever felt, only further fuelling her lust and prompting her to grow rougher, fondling Asia's breast with ravenous hunger.

''A-Ah... Kiryuu-san...'' Asia moaned weakly, whimpering as Aika sunk her teeth into Asia's breasts. ''N-No~''

The pervert smirked, briefly pulling back and admiring the bite mark. She released Asia's ass and eagerly groped both of the blonde's breasts, squeezing and fondling them with increasing roughness, marvelling at the plump softness of them. For someone so innocent her boobs were so very tempting, and they were all Aika's now.

However, there was more to Asia than just her breasts. And Aika intended to claim it _all_.

''Ah~!'' Asia mewled as Aika released her right breast, only to suddenly slip her hand under her skirt – and into her panties. ''N-Not ther- _Mm!_''

''Tsk, tsk, Asia-chan~'' Aika teasingly replied, rubbing the blonde's pussy. Soft to the touch, and with her magic she could sense that she was still a virgin. Not surprising, but still good to know.

The blonde shuddered and let out a cute moan as Aika slid two fingers into her pussy, her arousal allowing the Succubus to push her digits in without resistance. Without delay Aika immediately started thrusting them, pumping her fingers into Asia's tight pussy and fingering the innocent girl, relishing the lewd moans Asia let out.

Aika leaned in and whispered sweet nothings into Asia's ear, adding a third finger into the blonde's pussy and eagerly plunging them into her folds. With a expert application of her magic she made her fingertips almost-electric, teasing the nun as she rubbed her inner walls and scissored her fingers around, masterfully using them to great effect. To Asia, someone who hadn't even masturbated before, the overwhelming amount of pleasure mixed with the aphrodisiacs was enough to make her mind melt.

''Mm~'' Aika hummed approvingly, licking Asia's ear. ''So tight~, I wonder how you'll feel when I'm inside you~''

In her addled state of mind Asia only moaned in reply, writhing as Aika continued pumping her three fingers into her. The half-Succubus licked her lips, feeling a certain hardness swelling beneath her skirt as she actively resisted the urge for as long as possible – but soon it became impossible to resist, her futa-cock twitching with lustful desire.

Asia moaned lewdly as Aika tugged her fingers out of her wet slit, grabbing the nun's waist and spinning her around. On instinct Asia gripped the side of the sinks for support, half-lidded eyes staring into the mirror and at her own reflection, dazed with lust. The blonde mewled weakly as Aika flipped her school skirt up and yanked her now-wet panties down to her knees, exposing her virgin pussy.

''Mm~'' Aika purred approvingly, pushing her own panties down her legs and kicking them off her ankles, allowing her large cock to breathe freely.

The hybrid girl eagerly brought her cock up to Asia's bare slit, groaning as she pushed the tip inside. Instantly Asia's pussy tightened around her cock, squeezing the life out of her inhuman cock and eliciting a pleased moan from the half-Succubus. She could tell Asia was a virgin by feel alone, her inner walls desperately constricting Aika's dick.

''Haah~, so good~!'' Aika mewled lustfully, gripping Asia's hips and rapidly thrusting into Asia's pussy. ''You're so tight~''

Asia only moaned in response, her lust-addled mind barely capable of functioning – effectively turning her into a living doll for Aika to use as she pleased. The thought of having the innocent Asia being corrupted into a cock-slut excited Aika to no end, a wild grin crossing her face as she immediately sped up. Her pelvis audibly smacked against Asia's nice ass over and over again, her futa-cock drilling into the blonde's tight pussy until she bottomed out with each thrust.

Looking up into the mirror Aika smirked, staring at Asia's reflection – her emerald eyes half-lidded and hazy, her mouth hanging open as lewd moans slipped out, her cheeks flushed a dark red. Just a little more and the innocent nun would be making an ahegao. With that in mind she lifted her hands off Asia's hips, instead reaching around and groping Asia's round breasts – roughly squeezing them.

''Iyaa~!'' Asia wailed cutely, and to Aika's surprise she felt Asia tighten around her as she came.

''Mn-!'' Aika grinned tightly, continuing to thrust even as Asia came on her futa-cock.

Using their position to her advantage Aika pulled Asia's upper-body back, pounding her quivering pussy relentlessly and making Asia nearly shriek with pleasure. At the same time Aika's hands ravenously fondled and squeezed the nun's round breasts, thumbs rubbing and teasing her soft pink nipples. Summoning a bit of her magic Aika pushed it into her hands, amplifying the pleasure she could give as she massaged Asia's tits.

And it clearly worked. ''_Iyaa~! K-Kiryuu~!_''

Aika smirked deviously, thrusting not slowly even as she spoke. ''Call me _'Aika-sama'_.''

''A-Aika-sama~!''

Aika licked her lips and shuddered, feeling Asia's pussy strangle her cock again, as if daring her to cum inside. The idea was so painfully tempting, but she wanted to enjoy the nun's body for a little longer, savouring her wet tightness. However her stamina wasn't infinite, and despite her desires she knew her end was rapidly drawing near. With that in mind she released one of Asia's breasts, instead cupping the blonde's chin and forcing her to tilt her head to the side – allowing Aika to hungrily kiss her.

Asia moaned loudly into the kiss, shivering and tightening around Aika's throbbing cock. The half-Succubus released her chin and let her hand drop down to Asia's pussy, lustfully rubbing the blonde off and pumping her magic directly into her pussy – and due to how little stamina Asia had, the effects were quite... explosive.

''_MMPH!_'' Asia nearly screamed into the kiss as she orgasmed for the third time, spasming as she climaxed.

The sensation of Asia milking her dick was too much, and with a stifled groan Aika came – unloading ropes of cum into Asia's spasming pussy, letting the blonde milk her dry. Her seed only enhanced Asia's pleasure further, the blonde going slack in her grip as mind-melting pleasure raced through her and stole her breath away, making her see white.

''Mm...'' Aika groaned, her chest rising and falling with her quick breaths – but her pleased grin didn't diminish.

The Succubus slowly pulled out of the dazed nun, earning a weak moan from Asia as she was left empty. With nimble movements Aika grabbed Asia by the shoulders and pushed her onto the bathroom floor, lustfully pinning the nun to the floor.

''Mn... Aikah-shama...?'' Asia slurred.

''We ain't done with just one round, Asia-chan~'' Aika purred, bringing their lips close. ''Try and not break until I'm finished, 'kay?''

Whatever Asia intended to say was replaced by a moan as her pussy was filled once more.

[END]


End file.
